Question: How many significant figures does $0.291500$ have?
Identify the non-zero digits and any zeros between them. These are all significant. $0.{2915}00$ Leading zeros are not significant. $\color{orange}{0.}{2915}00$ Since there is a decimal, trailing zeros are significant. $\color{orange}{0.}{291500}$ Counting all the significant digits gives us 6.